Some film-based, metal conductor touch sensors have a darkening coating on the side of the conductors which is open to air (the non-film side). Film-based sensors are often built onto a glass substrate. A metalized touch metalized film layer during lamination is oriented with the metalized layer facing away from the user so that the termination pads remain accessible.